


Till You Come Around

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: When a monster accidentally gives Shelby psychic powers, Riley's earworm is the least of her problems





	Till You Come Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



It started with a monster.

To be fair, if Shelby had to sum up her life these days, that would be how the story would begin. That, or it started with dinosaurs. Or, if she was being honest, it at least partially started with her gigantic obvious crush on Tyler. And her desire to prove herself to Ms. Morgan.

But in this particular case, it started with all of the above.

The monster of the week (it had been six entire days since the last monster attack, which Shelby considered something of a miracle), which was named Psymon of all things, seemed to be powering up an attack that was aimed directly at Tyler and Ms. Morgan, who were both busy fighting. Shelby didn’t stop to think, she didn’t cry out a warning, she just launched herself at them, knocking them out of the way, taking the blow herself.

When she woke up, she was lying on a bed in the middle of the base. She could hear Riley singing “I’m gonna travel the world” by the N-Zed boys, except he only appeared to know the first line and it was _horribly_ off key. And while she loved the song there were only so many times she could hear the first line that badly off key.

“Seriously, Riley, the next line is ‘keep on believing in us till you come around,” she said as she managed to sit up. Her head was pounding. She was vaguely aware of it suddenly getting quiet and _everyone_ was staring at her.

“What?” she asked in confusion.

“How did you know what song I had stuck in my head?” he asked.

Shelby stared at him. “But you were _singing it_.”

“Interesting,” she heard Ms. Morgan say. “It’s possible that Psymon might have given Shelby a limited form of telepathy.”

“Interesting,” Ms. Morgan repeated. “It’s possible that Psymon might have given Shelby a limited form of telepathy.”

“I heard you the first…. Oh my god, I really heard your thoughts.”

“Interesting,” she heard from Kendall, and this time she realized it was being spoken _inside her head_.

“Oh no, don’t think about how hot she is,” she mentally heard Tyler’s voice, and she whipped her head around to stare at him, because there was _no way_ that he could possibly be thinking that, and if he was, it couldn’t be about _her_.

“That customer was really dreamy,” Chase’s mental voice interrupted. “I wonder if I’ll get her phone number when we get back.”

Well, that was probably it then. Whatever customer Chase and Tyler had seen, and Tyler just didn’t want her to hear him thinking about it because he was polite like that.

She looked over at Keeper, who was staring at her intently, and from him there was blessed silence. Maybe his mind was just far too alien for her to understand.

Riley had moved over to Ms. Morgan, and was still repeating the N-Zed boys lyrics in his mind, but mixed in with something highly technical that she didn’t understand.

Last was Koda, who was sitting on the floor eating a bronto burger. Shelby wasn’t sure _what_ she expected from his thoughts, but it certainly wasn’t what she heard.

"If Shelby can hear me, has she become me? Because if my thoughts are what make me me, and she is reading them, am I still only me, or are we both me?"

She let out a small gasp at the thought.

“Come here, Shelby,” Ms. Morgan thought in her general direction, and with one last look at the boys she went to join Ms. Morgan and Riley.

“Turn it upside down!” Riley thought loudly, and she made a face at him.

“ _Please_ stop butchering the N-Zed boys,” she begged.

“Sorry,” Riley apologized, “but you know how earworms are, the more I try not to think of it…” “Gonna travel the world….”

She made a face. “Go think somewhere else then,” she begged. “Or at least look up the rest of the lyrics.”

Her head was really starting to hurt from all the noise, and she winced. “Does it have to be so loud in here?” Shelby asked.

A cacophony of noise assaulted her mind as everyone started mentally shouting at once.

Ms. Morgan looked worried. “It seems the longer this goes on the stronger this becomes.”

“Will destroying Psymon help?” Shelby asked. “It seems to have caused this, so destroying it could break the spell or whatever it is that gave me these powers.”

She could feel that Ms. Morgan thought she was impressed. “Could work,” she acknowledged. “Of course it could also make your telepathy permanent,” Shelby heard psychically.

“TURN IT UPSIDE DOWN,” Riley’s mental voice shouted, and Shelby winced.

“Riley, take your earworm out of here,” Ms. Morgan demanded, and Shelby managed to smile again.

“Don’t think about how beautiful she is,” Tyler’s mental voice said. “Even though she has the nicest eyes, and the prettiest smile, and she’s so smart and...”

“Monster attack,” Ms. Morgan interrupted. “Rangers, you need to destroy it.” She hesitated. “Shelby, are you going to be able to fight, or do you need to sit this one out?”

Shelby took a deep breath. “I’ve got a lot of practice and tuning things out,” she said. “I can do this.”

*

Defeating Psymon actually turned out to be pretty easy. With Shelby’s newfound ability she was able to hear what the monster was thinking and defeat its attacks as soon as it thought of them. 

And as soon as their Megazord destroyed it, the world was blessedly quiet. Except for one thing.

“Seriously, Riley?” she asked. “Now it’s stuck in _my_ head.”

“Sorry,” he said.

*

Ms. Morgan had run a bunch of tests to make sure her abilities were gone, and Shelby walked out of the base only to run right into Tyler.

“Um, Shelby?” Tyler said nervously. “I’m really sorry, for you know, thinking inappropriate thoughts…”

“It’s fine,” Shelby said. “I mean, it’s your head. You can think whatever you want.” She really did not want to have him apologize for her hearing him think some random customer was hot. Whoever it was, Tyler really did seem to like her, and after forcibly hearing about it she didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“Yeah, but I shouldn’t have objectified you like that,” Tyler said earnestly.

“You can… wait, me? You were thinking about me?”

Tyler seemed to panic. “Um… yeah. I’m sorry!”

Shelby just froze for a minute, and then spoke softly. “You really think I’m beautiful?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Tyler said.

And then neither of them said anything else, and there was only quiet as Shelby kissed him.


End file.
